oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Beware of the Bodyguard
Beware of the Bodyguard is the 26th episode of Season 2, and was remade as the sixty-sixth episode for Season 6 under the title Bodyguard Oggy. The cockroaches are causing the usual trouble, again. Oggy is sick and tired of them bullying him all the time (at least more than he usually is), so he decides to get... a bodyguard. Plot Another normal day in Oggy's house. Oggy was walking down the stairs peacefully, whistling. Dee Dee sees him going down, and signals Marky to pull the lever. Suddenly, his staircase turns into a slide! To put his brakes on, to prevent a crash into the cupboard, he literally used his butt for it. After a close call, he left a trail of chalk-like pieces on the stairs, leaving the head. Oggy and the cockroaches laughed at this, and the cockroaches slammed the cupboard right on him. Returning back to normal, he coughs up the plates, even a single cup from his mouth. He later went to the kitchen to eat his chicken, and by the time he got it out from the oven, he realizes it's a bomb as Joey triggers it, right to the head. He needs drastic measures. With that, Oggy telephones a bodyguard. After a few hours, as he approached the door, the bodyguard is as big as an oversized muscle man. Needing help, he hires the bodyguard for execution of the cockroaches. Later, at the living room, after watching TV, he gets a bag of chips, but the bodyguard grabs it, takes any precautions, and later, he destroys it, leaving behind, just black paper. Oggy eats it as gum, and returns back to watching TV. Meanwhile, as the bodyguard stands guard, the cockroaches lowered a carrot gun from the vent. As Joey, determined to take the bodyguard, fires his weapon after the bodyguard picks out a briefcase shield, which covers the bodyguard, then squashing Oggy where he is sitting. The bodyguard then takes Oggy to the back of the TV, where he is scheduled to stay there. The bodyguard takes the rest, and shoots Joey out like a tank to Bob's hairdryer. With that, Joey becomes toast. Whilst Oggy, remained at the back of the TV, Dee Dee makes the bodyguard a Wild West-like duel, to which a grenade launches from his chest, thus letting the grenade explode right in front of Oggy. After a bath from Oggy, after the bodyguard destroyed the wind-up duck, he goes to the comfort room and potties. Up top, the cockroaches make another prank, a picture of Joey shooting Oggy in the comfort room. The bodyguard notices and sees this, and picks out another briefcase, this time, a tank-like gun, which the toilet, along with Oggy, got shot out from Oggy's house, and into Bob's, after smashing through several rooms, reaching Bob's comfort room. Enraged, Oggy returns to the house, and sees the cockroaches tied up on top of massive amounts of explosives. The bodyguard hands him a trigger, but as the fly rests there, the bodyguard triggers the explosives, resulting in a more nuclear explosion that almost tore up the earth. Later, at the hospital, all the characters were bandaged. As the cockroaches flee, the bandanged bodyguard chases after them as Oggy, stuck to the back of him, realizes that this has been a massive mistake as the screen fades to black. Gallery Beware of the Bodyguard 1.png 596505.jpg images7.jpg Bob.jpg Beware of bodyguard.jpg Tost_of_joey.jpg Bodyguard Oggy 6.png Bodyguard Oggy 1.png Bodyguard Oggy 2.png Bodyguard Oggy 3.png Bodyguard Oggy 4.png Bodyguard Oggy 5.png Video es:Cuidado con el guardaespaldas Category:Episodes from season 2 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)